Qu'est ce que tu te fais?
by Cho3
Summary: J’ai essayé de me convaincre…Me convaincre qu’avec moi c’était différent…Qu’envers moi tu éprouvais de réel sentiments et que je n’étais pas qu’ un simple jouet…Mais la raison m’a rattrapé et m’a ouvert les yeux sur la dur réalité de notre relation...


Coucou ! Bon alors je sais que j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours, mais bon…Récemment, j'ai fais la rencontre de Tatunette…On a parlé et tout et on a découvert qu'on avait plusieurs points en communs mais précisément un en est ressorti : Notre chagrin d'amour…L'année dernière j'ai vécu une histoire qui est et restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur et ma mémoire, celle de s'être fait trompé, celle de s'être fait utilisé, celle de n'être qu'un simple jouet entre les mains d'un playboy…Tatunette m'a conseillé d'écrire cette fic pour me vider…J'y ai pensé et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée…J'ai simplement tout retracer à partir du couple Harry/Draco…Alors voilà…ceci est une histoire vraie…Mon histoire…Oh bien sûr il y'a quelques détails fictifs mais en général c'est mon histoire!J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire…Bonne Lecture !

**Rating :** Hum…K+

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK et la chanson appartient à Corneille, elle se nomme : Qu'est-ce que tu te fais ? **

**Couple :** Bah…HPDM…en quelque sorte…

**Résumé :**_J'ai essayé de me convaincre…Me convaincre qu'avec moi c'était différent…Qu'envers moi tu éprouvais de réel sentiments et que je n'étais pas qu' un simple jouet…Mais la raison m'a rattrapé et m'a ouvert les yeux sur la dur réalité de notre relation…_

**IMPORTANT À LIRE ABSOLUMENT!**

**Bon j'aimerai que tous autant que vous êtes, vous lisiez mon mot à la fin, car j'ai en quelque sorte un sondage concernant une suite ou non à ce OS alors allez lire et dîtes moi votre avis ok ? MERCI ET BONNE LECTURE !**

**Qu'est-ce que tu te fais ?**

****

****

****

**_Il t'aime le jour, et moins la nuit_**

**_Il pense à d'autres quand il sourit et te parle d'amour_**

**_Qu'est-ce tu te fais ? _**

****

J'ai essayé de me convaincre. Me convaincre que avec moi c'était différent. Que toutes ces rumeurs sur toi étaient fausses, mais je me suis fais avoir. Je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là. Comment toute cette histoire à commencer. Nous étions ennemis après tout…Ça a débuté par des caresses subtil, simplement des petits frôlement pour te dire : Hey ho ! J'suis là et j'te désire…Puis, ça s'est poursuivi par des petits baiser au détour d'un couloir et enfin des ''frenchs kiss'' dans un placard. Maintenant que j'y pense, rien que le fait qu'on se cache pour s'embrasser aurait dû me montrer que tu ne tenais pas vraiment à moi…Mais j'étais aveuglé. Aveuglé par mon amour pour toi…

**_Il a les mots pour te faire rêver_**

**_Il a le tour, il a ce qu'il faut pour te faire rester_**

**_Qu'est-ce tu te fais ? _**

****

J'ai tout lâché pour toi, tu me disais que tu m'aimais, tu me disais qu'il n'y avait personnes d'autre, que j'étais beau et que j'étais le seul présent dans ton cœur. Tu m'avais dit que rien ne pourrait nous séparer et que si je croyais aux rumeurs, c'était moi qui serais le fautif du déclin de notre couple. Couple…quel couple ? Je n'étais qu'un jouet pour toi ! Rien d'autre qu'un stupide jouet ou plutôt un pantin, un pantin que tu manias avec une joie malsaine. Tu sais que j'aurais tout fait pour toi, je t'aurais donné le ciel, les étoiles et la lune…J'aurais tué pour toi ! J'aurais fais tout ça pour toi ! Mais…t'as simplement aimé mon corps…Mes amis ont tenté de m'ouvrir les yeux, mais j'étais tellement stupide ! Je ne voyais que tes beaux yeux orageux, tes longs cheveux blonds et ton sourire magnétique, quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux sur cette histoire ? Je ne me rappelle plus…je ne sais plus…j'ai tellement mal…j'ai perdue toute notion du temps…J'avais beau avoir les preuves là devant moi, je continuais à croire en tes bels paroles…

« Mais Harry ! J'te jure que c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus ! Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime, tu ne me crois pas ! Si notre relation se termine, ça sera de TA faute ! »

« Je te fais confiance Draco, je suis désolé… »

Pourtant…il était écrit en gros au dessus de toi « Ce mec n'est qu'un playboy » Mais je n'y croyais pas…je pensais que moi seul avait réussi à percer ta carapace, que j'avais réussi à dompter le plus beau mâle de l'école, que comme tu me le disais, j'étais si exceptionnel que je te rendais fou de moi…Plutôt de mon corps oui !

**_Il ne te parle plus après l'amour_**

**_T'es juste un autre ni plus ni moins_**

**_C'était juste ton tour…_**

**_Qu'est-ce tu te fais ? _**

****

Oui…c'est à ce moment là que je m'en suis rendu compte…J'ai mis longtemps avant de céder à toi pour l'acte final…et je savais…au fond de moi je savais que tu allais te satisfaire avec d'autres, mais je n'ai eu les preuves que le jour où j'ai enfin accepté de coucher avec toi. Tu étais tellement heureux, je pensais que tu étais content, car tu disais que c'étais la meilleure preuve d'amour que l'on puisse donner…J'y ai bêtement cru…As-tu conscience que tu as pris ma virginité ? Oh, tu as été doux et gentil…mais lors de la jouissance…Tout est tombé…tu m'as appelé par un autre prénom…J'ai commencé à pleurer. Tu ne t'en ai rendu compte que 15 minutes après…Et c'est là que tout m'a sauté au visage…Le regard que tu m'a lancé…C'était un regard d'agacement et tu m'a demandé bêtement ce que j'avais à pleurnicher…J'ai crié, j'ai hurlé, j'ai sangloté…Je t'ai dit que je ne m'appelais pas Marie mais Harry…Tu as été médusé…Je t'ai giflé, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'une pause et je suis parti.Oui…vous avez bien lu…une pause…je l'aimais encore beaucoup trop pour le laisser complètement…Je suis allé dehors, j'avais besoin de réfléchir…Je suis allé au bord du lac, je ne savais plus quoi faire, et je me suis rendu compte que pour toi j'avais tout lâché…alors que tu n'étais rien qu'un coureur de jupons…Tu n'as rien perdu…Mais non…le grand Draco Malfoy s'était fait Harry Potter…Dans cette histoire c'était mon nom qui était traîné dans la boue…Pas le tien. J'ai eu un haut le cœur et j'ai senti une main me caresser doucement le dos. Hermione. Ma meilleure amie…Je lui racontais tout…Absolument tout…Je lui avais tourné le dos à elle aussi, mais elle est revenu vers moi…J'ai éclaté en sanglot en lui racontant tout…Elle était furieuse…Et durant les semaines qui ont suivi elle m'a réintégré dans le groupe. Tout le monde était content de me revoir et je m'amusais beaucoup…Draco était encore dans ma tête, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. J'ai commencé un jeu de drague avec Seamus, je m'amusais vraiment…Mais un jour…au détour d'un couloir…Tu m'as plaqué contre un mur…

**_Quand rien ne va, il te revient_**

**_Tu le reprends et il repart dès que tout va bien_**

**_Qu'est-ce tu te fais ?_**

****

Tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé de m'avoir fait souffrir, que c'était la dernière chose que tu voulais et tu as commencé à pleurer…Si seulement j'avais su que tu étais un bon menteur…Ou plutôt je le savais…mais je me suis encore une fois caché la vérité…Tu m'as dit qu'avec cette histoire tu t'étais rendu compte que j'étais ce qui comptais le plus pour toi et que tu ne voulais pas me perdre…J'ai cédé et encore une fois j'ai tout lâché bêtement pour toi…Je ne savais pas que cette fois-ci personne ne me pardonnerai…J'ai renié mes amis, je les ai insulté, je leur ai dit qu'il ne te connaissait pas et que tu m'aimais…Ils m'ont encore une fois hurlé que j'avais tort, que je m'engageais sur un chemin dangereux remplis d'obstacle infranchissable et je leur ai dit qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je pourrai tout affronter…Encore une fois…je me suis planté...

****

Je sais que vous vous demandez quand est-ce que cette histoire s'est vraiment achevé…Le jour où je l'ai simplement surpris en pleine partie de jambe en l'air…Je pensais lui faire une surprise…C'est plutôt moi qui ai été surpris…Alors…J'ai décidé que c'était fini. Que je méritais mieux que ça. Qu'un simple playboy ne pouvait pas réduire ma vie à néant…Et c'est ce que Draco Malfoy était entrain de faire…Je me suis retourné et je suis allé dans mon dortoir…Chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des semaines…Il était quand même tôt et les personnes qui m'ont vu entrer dans la Salle Commune ne m'ont pas adressé la parole…Je venais de tout perdre…La dernière chose à laquelle je m'accrochais désespérément venait de me lâcher…J'ai tout détruit dans ma chambre tellement j'étais peiné et furieux…Et je me suis juré que je me vengerai…C'est alors que j'ai entendu des coups à ma porte…Si c'était lui…Je lui ferai avaler sa cravate par les trous de nez ! J'ai ouvert ma porte…Et tous mes amis étaient là…Hermione…Ron…Seamus…Neville…Colin…Dean…Tous sans exception…Hermione s'est avancé, elle m'a giflé puis m'a dit qu'ils me donnaient une dernière chance et que cette fois-ci, ils feraient tout pour ne pas laisser Malfoy m'approcher…J'ai souris…Mais je leur ai dit que j'en faisais mon affaire…Ron a froncé les sourcils et a dit que si cette fois je retombais dans ses filets, ils ne me pardonneraient pas. J'étais vraiment heureux…Et je savais que le lendemain serait la confrontation finale.

**_Quand tu le menaces_**

**_Il te dit ''je t'aime''_**

**_Tu sais qu'il le dit à ces autres filles_**

**_Et tu restes quand même…_**

**_Qu'est-ce tu te fais ?_**

****

Seamus était avec moi. Il m'a encouragé et m'a embrassé sur la joue quand Draco est apparu. Celui-ci avait l'air furieux. Au détour d'un couloir, il m'a violemment tiré le bras et a commencé à me hurler que je n'étais qu'une pute. Qu'avec lui, j'avais pris des mois avant de découcher et qu'avec Seamus ça ne m'avait pris qu'une nuit. J'ai hurlé, j'ai crié, j'ai pleuré. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas moi qui baisais tout ce qui bougeait, que ce n'était pas moi qui brisais les cœurs sans s'en soucier, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas sa pute que ce n'étais qu'un salaud et que tout était fini entre nous. Il s'est calmé m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. La rage m'a envahit. Il était si sur de lui, si certain que j'allais flancher. Je lui ai ris au nez, je lui ai dit que je le plaquais. Il m'a encore une fois traité de pute en me disant d'aller rejoindre « Mon Seamus » J'ai ris. Un rire amer.Jaune. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait été le premier…Ses yeux se sont illuminé et il a sourit mais je lui ai dit qu'il ne serait pas le dernier, qu'il ne me méritait pas. Je lui ai craché au visage et je suis parti le laissant seul au milieu du couloir…Cette histoire a duré environ 6 mois et pourtant ça a finalement abouti…

_Des heures ont passé, des jours, des semaines…Et pourtant je suis toujours assis à la même place entrain d'écrire avec le même crayon la même histoire qui me revient et me hante chaque soir. Draco a été mon premier amour,je sais que ça sera dur pour moi de l'oublier, mais je suis convaincu que je réussirai…Il ne reste plus que quelques mois et l'année se terminera…Ma dernière année à Poudlard…Je ne le reverrai plus après cela…Tout sera fini et j'en suis soulagé…Mais quoiqu'il arrive, où que j'aille…Je sais que Draco a laissé une profonde cicatrice dans mon cœur qui restera là durant des années…peut-être même tout ma vie…J'ai donné ma virginité à un playboy…Un garçon qui s'est joué de moi et je suis resté aveugle malgré tous les avertissements de mes amis .Mon amour pour Draco était tel un feu. Au début il était timide, puis il est devenu brûlant et passionné et enfin…il s'est éteint en me laissant un arrière goût de cendre amer dans la bouche…Sachez différencié l'amour vrai d'un amour passager. Vous pouvez doutez de l'amour de la personne qui vous dit « Je t'aime », mais ne doutez jamais de l'amour de celui ou celle qui essaie de vous le cacher. Un amour vrai…Un amour sincère…j'espère que je pourrai vivre cela un jour…_

**FIN**

****

**Alors voilà…J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez…Ça a été un peu dur pour moi d'écrire cette histoire, car même un an après…En écrivant cette histoire, certains souvenir que je pensais enfoui au plus profonds de moi ont refait surface, mais si non sa va hein Je garde toujours ma joie de vivre avec moi ! En passant…le texte en italique à la fin est tiré de mon journal intime. J'ai simplement changé des trucs pour que ça coordine avec le fait que ça soit deux mecs. Alors si il y'a une phrase qui vous plait la dedans ou quelque chose comme ça, j'aimerai que vous me demandiez mon avis avant de la prendre…On sait jamais ! loll Alors REIVEWS et Ah oui! Vers la fin de ce OS j'ai eu une idée…Je sais que beaucoup seront déçu,car Ryry et Dray ne finissent pas ensemble…Aussi vu que c'est leur dernière année à Poudlard, ça vous dirait que je fasse une suite de ce OS ? Après Poudlard du genre que Harry et Draco se retrouvent au même travail, que Draco tombe amoureux de lui, mais Harry n'est toujours pas prêt à lui pardonner…Un truc du genre…Ça vous dit ? Je posterai un autre chapitre avec les réponses aux reviews et la décision finale du oui ou non de la suite de ce OS alors REVIEWS!**

****

****


End file.
